Vehicle systems, such as automobiles, mining equipment, rail vehicles, over-the-road truck fleets, and the like, may operate according to a predetermined trip plan. The trip plan may designate speeds or power settings of the vehicle system. Travel according to the trip plan can reduce fuel consumption and/or emission generation by the vehicle system.
The trip plan may be based on a variety of data, such as weight of the vehicle system, grades of the route, or other information. If some of this data is erroneous, however, the vehicle system may not travel efficiently (e.g., may consume more fuel and/or generate more emissions than the trip plan). For example, the trip plan may be based on incorrect grades of the route, where the actual grade is steeper or less steep than the grade on which the trip plan is based. By traveling at operational settings of a trip plan that are based on incorrect grades, the vehicle system may produce more emissions, consume more fuel, have a delayed arrival to the end destination, travel at speeds that exceed speed limits, and the like.